Indonesia School
by Ichal-LasanIsAwesome
Summary: Indonesia menantang America yang telah mengejek pendidikan di Indonesia serta para personifikasi, apakah yang akan terjadi? Akankah semua berjalan lancar? Atau malah kacau balau?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks buat yang udah membuka link ini. Selamat membaca… ^o^

* * *

Summary : Bagaimana jika para personifikasi mengajar di Indonesia? Akankah semuanya berjalan lancar atau malah kacau luar biasa ?

Disclaimer : You know who. Hidekaz Himaruya of course !

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo(S), OC!Male! Indonesia and OC!Female!Indonesia

Rated : T for save

Note:

_BlaBlaBla_ : Flashback

"BlaBlaBla" : "Bahasa Inggris"

* * *

Nun jauh di atas langit yang cerah (?) terlihat para personifikasi kini berada di dalam pesawat yang sedang menuju ke Indonesia. Bagaimana bisa? Mari kita kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya

_Flashback.._

"_Hero bingung? Kenapa pendidikan di Indonesia kurang bermutu yah.. Padahal anak Indonesia kan gampang diajar". Perkataan America membuat Nesia mengeluarkan aura yanderenya, membuat para nation yang sedang berkumpul di gedung World Conference bergidik ngeri kecuali Indo yang sudah terbiasa dengan aura milik saudara kembarnya itu._

"_Siapa bilang? Pendidikan di Indonesia tidak semuanya kurang bermutu dan tidak semua anak Indonesia gampang diajar dengan mudah" ucap Nesia sambil terus mengeluarkan aura yandere yang hampir menyamai Russia_

"_Memang anak Indonesia gampang diajar kok bahkan kalau hero dan para personifikasi mengajar di Indonesia, pasti anak Indonesia jadi pintar semua" ujar America tenang walaupun sebetulnya ia takut melihat aura yandere Nesia. Nesia tersenyum yandere lalu berkata "Hmm.. Benarkah? Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita coba saja?"_

_End of flashback._

Jadi begitulah ceritanya mengapa mereka semua sekarang bisa berada di sini. Yah… Sebetulnya ada beberapa personifikasi yang tidak mau namun setelah dibujuk America beberapa lama (Dengan sisi yandere Nesia sebagai bujukan). Mereka pun akhirnya mau.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian. Mereka pun sampai di Indonesia, tepatnya bandara Soekarno Hatta dan langsung disambut oleh Indo dan Nesia

"Halo semua.. Makasih yah… Sudah mau mengajar di Indonesia, sampai susah – susah datang ke sini.." ucap Nesia lalu tersenyum manis yang membuat pipi beberapa personifikasi bersemu merah karenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita segera ke rumah kami saja. Jangan lupa besok kalian semua langsung mengajar.." Banyak personifikasi yang mengeluh sementara Indo dan Nesia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sekarang Germany, Swiss, Austria, England, Italy, Amerika dan Indo sedang berada di mobil Indo dengan Indo sebagai pengemudinya sementara personifikasi lain berada di mobil lain bersama Nesia dan para state Indonesia sebagai pengemudi.

"Nanti sekolah tempat kami mengajar bagaimana ve~" tanya Italy

"Itu sekolah internasional yang lumayan bagus.." jawab Indo

"Bagaimana dengan para guru yang ada di sana? Masa langsung diganti dengan kami begitu saja?" tanya Germany

"Yah.. Kebetulan banyak yang pensiun dan ada juga beberapa yang mengudurkan diri"

"Hmmm.." gumam Germany.

* * *

Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di rumah Indo dan Nesia yang sangat luas . Yah sebetulnya sih rumah mereka bisa dibilang mansion karena sangat luas tapi mereka(Indo dan Nesia) selalu menyebutnya dengan rumah, entah kenapa hanya Tuhan, Indo, Nesia, serta beberapa state-tan yang tahu (?)

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan ambil kamar masing – masing. 1kamar berdua. Cewek dengan cewek, cowok dengan cowok" ucap Indo.

Para personifikasi pun membereskan barang – barang mereka. Setelah itu, ada yang mandi, ada yang langsung tidur, ada juga yang makan.

Malamnya…

* * *

"Nesia tidak apa – apa nih? Para personifikasi mengajar di sini?" tanya Indo ketika semua personifikasi sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing – masing.

"Nggak apa – apa kali, Ndo. Woles aja kali bro." Ujar Nesia yang entah kenapa sudah tertular virus alay dari para anak–anaknya.

"Yah, terserah kamu ajalah Nes."

Lalu mereka berdua pun tidur di kamar masing – masing.

**T**o**B**er**C**olusis

* * *

Mati gua.

DEMI APA ! Tiba – tiba kesambet, yang tadinya ngeriview fanfic cuma pake anonym tanpa sign in malah nulis fanfic gini….. Mudah – mudahan nggak gaje amat. Gomen pendek soalnya masih chapter 1 #alasan nggak jelas.

Btw, buat para pembaca yang bisa ngeriview ,saya ingin meminta saran dan request anda untuk mata pelajaran yang akan diajar masing – masing personifikasi, OC siswa(tentunya sertakan hal hal yang khusus yg berkaitan dengan OC), serta human name untuk Indo dan Nesia #didor gara-gara ngerepotin pembaca.

Jadi, minta reviewnya ne ?

Danke buat yang mau review ;)


	2. Lasan's Note

Halo Minna~~ I'm coming back~~. Kali ini bukan cerita sih cuman kasih catatan untuk para pembaca supaya nantinya nggak bingung…

Ini nih catatannya :

Personifikasi yang nantinya akan muncul (termasuk yang sudah muncul) :

France

Prussia

England

Canada

Hungary

Switzerlands

Liechtenstein

Iceland

Norway

Denmark

Sweden

Finland

Poland

Lithuania

Spain

Romano

France

America

Russia

China

Prussia

Greece

Netherlands

Germany

Japan

Italy

Belgium

South Korea

OC!Fem!Indonesia/Nesia

OC!Male!Indonesia/Indo

Mata pelajaran, ekstakulikuler, serta klub :

Mata Pelajaran

-Bahasa Indonesia : Nesia/Kirana putri Ayuningtyas

-Bahasa Inggris : England/Arthur Kirkland

-Bahasa Jepang : Japan/Kiku Honda

-Bahasa Jerman : Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt

-Bahasa Korea : South Korea/Im Yong Soo

-PKn : Indo/Rangga Putra Arjuna

-Matematika : Greece/Heracles Karpusi

-Fisika : ?

-Biologi : France/Francis Bonnefoy

-Kimia : China/Wang Yao

-Teknologi Informasi : ?

-BK : ?

-Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup : ?

-Seni Budaya : ?

-Geografi : ?

-Sosiologi : ?

-Sejarah : ?

-Ekonomi : Switzerland/Vash Zwingly

Ekstrakulikuler :

-Seni teater(Drama) : Japan/Kiku Honda

-Seni lukis : Italy/Feliciano Vargas

-Seni music : Austria/Roderich Edelstein

-Paskibra : guru

-PMR : guru

-Majalah dinding : guru

-Basket: guru

-Futsal: guru

-Pemandu sorak: guru

-Kelompok ilmiah remaja: guru

- Karate : guru

-Taekwondo : guru

Klub/Organisasi:

Legal

-Fotografi : Prussia asem/Gilbert Beilschmidt

-Penyiar radio: guru

-OSIS : guru

-Pecinta alam : guru

-Pecinta manga dan anime : Japan/Kiku Honda

Ilegal

-Klub Fujodanshi : between Japan or Hungary(or maybe both)

-Klub magic : between England or Norway(or maybe both)

-Klub cosplayer : Poland/Feliks Łukasiewicz

OC :

-Kuro Sakura Ievan (Kuro)

Sikapnya pemberani, pekerja keras, selalu kompak dengan adiknya, dan agak Jahat. kalau dia marah, dia lebih menakutkan daripada Hikari. dia juga paling benci diremehkan. hobinya, jagain adek. dia punya adek kembar bernama Hikari Krissan Natalya (Hikari). guru favoritnya Japan, dan Rusia.- 4HannySyra9

- Hikari Krissan Natalya (Hikari)

Sikapnya pemalu, pekerja keras, selalu kompak dengan Kakaknya, dan baik. tetapi, kalau dia marah, dia akan bersikap, Kejam, selalu menebar aura ungu, dan Psikopat. dia paling benci diremehkan. hobinya, jagain Kakak. dia punya kakak kembar bernama Kuro Sakura Ievan (Kuro). guru favoritnya Japan, dan Rusia.- 4HannySyra9

- Nurrafa Aprilia (Lala)

Kepribadian: Supel, cuek, tegas, sering tereak-tereak dan marahin temen sekelasnya yang bengal. Paling semangat kalau olahraga apalagi basket atau hal-hal yang menyinggung rugby atau semacamnya. Cewek otaku yang super cengengesan, fujoshi pula! Keliatannya judes banget, padahal kerjaannya cengengesan dan suka jejingkrakan dan senyam-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab. Kalo udah selesai ngerjain tugas atau ulangan, pasti kerjaannya cuma satu: robek kertas, lalu gambar. Entah gambar muka guru yang lagi ngajar, gambar yaoi, atau apapun yang nyantol dipikirannya. (biasanya sih anime) Herannya semua orag selalu bilang gambarnya bagus. Padahal dimatanya gambarnya itu lebih pantes dijadiin bungkus kacang.

Ciri-ciri: Rambut sebahu acak-acakan (biasanya kuncir satu ke kiri atau kuncir dua ala-ala gadis desa), pake kacamata putih, dan kulitnya rada keling (hitam) tapi pergelangan tangan kirinya nggak soalnya sering pake gelang. Kalo gak ada kerjaan, suka garuk-garuk rambut alias nyari ketombe (nyari kutu mainstream katanya), sering dipanggil 'Lala' karena bapaknya manggil dia 'Lala'.- 25LalaNur Aprilia

- Indah Iskandar (Indah)

Cewek pintar yang terobsesi menjadi ranking satu. Di kelas dia pendiam dan tegas, tapi ceria kalau sama sahabat2nya. Kalau marah, satu kelas sembunyi di gudang sekolah (?). Dia juga suka makan dan menggambar manga. Kadang nyanyi lagu daerah/nasional Indonesia atau Lagu Anime sendiri. Sangat mengagumi Italy dan Japan (karena Italy pandai menggambar, dan Japan itu fans anime juga kan...) .- cureokami11

- Zahra Rafiputri Kapoor (Zahra)

Perempuan setengah India dengan marga Kapoor. Pecinta Sains, dan agak polos. Suka nyanyi lagu India, yang entah kenapa mengganggu Indah. Pendiam, tapi sedikit usil. .- cureokami11

- Adinda Oktavia (Adinda atau Dinda)

Cewek yang suka ketawa, dan juga suka matematika*mengerikan sekaliiiii!. Usil kepada Indah dan Zahra, tetapi mereka bertiga sahabat dekat. Dia yang mengusulkan nama PKS (Pintar, Keren, & SO AWESOME) untuk grup mereka bertiga ini. - cureokami11

- Wisnu Yuniarto Sagala

Laki-laki yang pemalas, tetapi hiperaktif jika mendengar kata 'sepak bola'. Dia adalah sepupu Indah yang mengaku sebagai 'abang' nya, dengan alasan Ibunya adalah kakak dari Ayah Indah. Suka hal yang berhubungan dengan hewan dan Dinosaurus. Anak batak dengan marga Sagala.- cureokami11

- Putri Lilian Vanhart (Lian) (OC punya saya)

Gadis Indonesia yang berketurunan Jerman. Pintar bahasa jerman dan senang menari tari tradisional maupun modern, tapi anehnya dia tidak ikut seni tari. Selalu memuji diri sendiri dengan kata-kata seperti, awesome, spectacular, tremendous, dan sebagainya. Usil, senang mengerjai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Punya kamera kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Sangat narsis bahkan tingkat kenarsisannya setara dengan si asem Prussia. Pintar olahraga tapi bodoh dalam pelajaran yang lainnya. Ikut klub fotografer dan EksKul seni teater. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan sepinggang dan mempunyai mata yang berwarna hitam.- .Ichal

Itu aja catatannya sekalian saya mau balas reviewnya…

25LalaNur Aprilia : Thanks buat reviewnya. Nggak papa kok pakai diri sendiri sebagai OC, justru bagus , #jdarr. Keep RnR ne..

4HannySyra9 : Thanks buat review dan toleransinya buat chapter 1 yang pendek. Kuro itu laki laki atau perempuan ? #ditendang, sorry soalnya Kuro itu kayak nama laki laki tapi Sakura itu kayak nama perempuan makanya saya bingung, tapi lebih baik Kuro itu laki laki #ditendang lagi karena maksa. Thanks buat human name IndoNesianya. Btw, Kuro sama Hikari itu keturunan Jepang sama Rusia kan ?. Keep RnR!

MissGita18 : Thanks buat reviewnya :). Btw, kalau ngereview pakai Lasan saja yo.. Keep RnR butet..

cureokami11 : Danke buat review and human namenya. Nggak papa kok OCnya banyak.. Keep RnR yah..

Sekali lagi danke buat yang udah review. Untuk Ekstrakulikuler serta klub yang saya tulis guru itu berarti yang bimbing bisa personifikasi bisa juga guru lamanya, kan tidak setiap guru berhenti mengajar ?. Untuk guru yang akan mengajar itu masih pendapat saya, tapi kalau ada yang mau request nggak papa.. Bantulah saya sebisanya untuk mata pelajaran yang akan diajar oleh masing masing personifikasi. Untuk masalah sekolah nantinya sekolahnya SMA. So, reader don't forget to request and review, okay ?

Danke ; )


	3. small note

Sedikit tambahan note lalu anda dapat membaca cerita lanjutan dari chapter 1 !

* * *

Guru

Mata pelajaran :

-Bahasa Korea : South Korea/Im Yong Soo

-Fisika : Norway/Lukas Bondevik, Iceland/ Emil Steilsson

-Teknologi Informasi : Canada/Matthew Williams, Finland/ Tino Väinämöinen

-BK :, Denmark/Mathias Køhler

-Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup : Belgium/Bella van Rijk

-Seni Budaya : Italy/ Feliciano Vargas, Romano/Lovino Vargas

-Geografi : Sweden/Berwald Oxenstierna

-Sosiologi : Spain/ Antonio Fernández Carriedo

-Sejarah : Netherlands/Willem van Rijk

-Olahraga : America/Alfred F. Jones

Ekstrakulikuler;

-Futsal : Spain /Antonio Fernández Carriedo

-Basket : America/Alfred F. Jones

-Menjahit : Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingly

-Memasak : England/Arthur Kirkland

-Bulu tangkis : China/Wang Yao

Klub/Organisasi:

Legal

-Pecinta alam : Lithuania/Toris Laurinaitis

Ilegal

-Klub Fujodanshi : Hungary/Elizabeta Héderváry, Japan/ Kiku Honda

-Klub magic : Norway/Lukas Bondevik, England/Arthur Kirkland

-Klub Korean movies and drama lovers : South Korea/Im Yong Soo

OC :

-Rizky kanaya Amelia (Aya)

Gender:perempuan

Ciri-ciri:rambut berwarna hitam panjang di ikat kuncir kuda,mata coklat setajam elang dibingkai kacamata minus berwarna merah dan kulit putih.

Sifat:polos,agak pendiam,baik ke semua orang(yang dia kenal ataupun tidak),suka membantu orang,ceria,ramah,murah senyum,tapi kalau marah dia berubah jadi orang yang sangat mengerikan,peduli dengan orang lain,selalu merasa sendirian dan dijauhi(padahal tidak),pintar dan dia punya penyakit kepribadian ganda.

Guru favorit:Germany.- Amelia Rizky

Ngg.. Reader saya boleh tambah 2 OC bolehkah ? Kedua OC ini merupakan saran dari teman saya.

-Tara Dirgantara (Tara)

Perempuan berambut panjang yang selalu diikat cepol dan selalu memakai jam tangan putih. Tipe orang yang disiplin serta serius dan lumayan mirip dengan Germany. Walaupun begitu, kadang-kadang ia bisa menjadi sangat ramah. Pernah memegang sabuk hitam dalam taekwondo. Punya sepupu yang bernama Raka Wiratman yang lumayan nakal. Suka Korean drama. Ia ikut klub Klub Korean movies and drama lovers dan EksKul karate.

-Raka Wiratman (Raka)

Laki-laki yang bisa dibilang mirip berandalan, nakal, pemalas, sedikit mesum, namun pintar. Merupakan sepupu jauh dari Lian dan sepupu dekat dari Tara. Guru yang palinG ia tidak suka adalah Germany. Sejak kecil bisa melihat hal-hal gaib makanya tidak takut hantu. Ikut ekskul futsal dan basket serta klub magic.

Rencananya OCs ini bakalan jadi anak kelas 11, nah ceritanya di sekolah ini untuk kelas 11nya bakalan ada 8.

Untuk di kelas 11A ada : Indah, Zahra, Dinda. 11B : Aya, Lala . 11C : Lian, Raka, Wisnu. 11D : Kuro, Hikari, Tara.

Untuk HannySyra9 soal Kuro dan Hikari biarpun mereka kakak adik, tapi mereka kembar kan ? Berarti mereka lahir di hari yang sama kan ?. Btw, Kuro itu laki laki kan ? Bilang aja iya, repot. #digeplak karna maksa banget. Soalnya OC laki lakinya sedikit sih..

Okay, saya mau balas review dulu.

Amelia Rizky : Thanks buat review dan requestnya. Keep RnR, 'kay ?

Shirvia-chan: Thanks untuk reviewnya apalagi untuk yang guru itu.. sangat membantu sekali (y). Setelah saya baca ulang ternyata Prussia sama France tertulis 2 kali.. Thanks untuk menyadarinya. Keep RnR !

cureokami1 : si asem Prussia kan narsis makanya saya jadiin pembimbing klub fotografi. Thanks for your review and request, keep RnR ne..

LalaNurAprilia : Ini Sho Ai apa nggak ? Jawabannya adalah.. Kayaknya iya~~ soalnya saya ini fujoshi~~ hehe.. Btw, sorry banget karena chapter sebelumnya saya salah menulis pen name anda, begitu pula dengan pen name HannySyra9, saya benar benar minta maaf ! Gomen ! Thanks for ur review, keep RnR~~

MissGita18 : ne.. butet.. thanks for ur review and always keep RnR !

So Thanks for you all of my readers. Never forget to always Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 2

Tanpa banyak kata, makasih buat udah yang nyempetin baca.

Summary : Bagaimana jika para personifikasi mengajar di Indonesia? Akankah semuanya berjalan lancar atau malah kacau luar biasa ?

Disclaimer : You know who.

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo(s), OC!Male! Indonesia and OC!Female!Indonesia

Rated : T for safety

Note:

"BlaBlaBla" : "Bahasa Inggris"

* * *

Di suatu minggu pagi yang cerah, di sekolah internasional yang ada di Jakarta. Terlihat para murid sekolah itu yang sedang berada disana karena diwajibkan oleh sang kepala sekolah, Kirana putri Ayuningtas[1] . Banyak di antaranya yang mengeluh dikarenakan harus datang ke sekolah di hari minggu yang seharusnya untuk bersantai.

"Ah... Males banget gue.. Ngapain juga hari minggu mesti datang ke sekolah" keluh Raka.

"Kau ini.. Bisa saja kepala sekolah ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan kepada para muridnya kan.. Dasar pemalas.." Ucap Tara.

"Tapi hari minggu kan orang lagi malas-malasnya. Iya nggak Wisnu?" Raka meminta pendapat dari Wisnu.

"Ya..." Jawab Wisnu tanpa semangat.

"Wisnu sih, kalau ada yang ajak main futsal biar hari minggu sih pasti semangat. Kalau kau biar ada gempa di hari minggu juga pasti tetap nggak bangun kalau lagi tidur" ejek Zahra.

"Argh.. Diam!" Seru Raka marah karena diejek sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Tapi untung hari ini boleh pakai baju bebas... Repot sekali kalau harus pakai seragam.." Ujar Aya.

"Betul tuh! Gue setuju sama loe!" Seru Raka sambil mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah Ayu sedangkan Ayu hanya tersenyum.

Tralalaaalaalaalalaaaalalaa[2]

Indah mengecek kantong celananya, nampaknya ringtone tadi merupakan ringtone ponselnya.

"Eh?" Indah mengecek kantong celananya sekali lagi "Loh? Ponsel gue kok nggak a.." Indah terdiam melihat ponselnya yang sekarang berada di tangan Lian.

"Lian…" aura yandere mulai terlihat di sekeliling indah membuat Zahra yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya bergidik ngeri.

"Eng?" Lian menengok ke arah belakang tepat ke arah Indah. Indah pun langsung menyambar ponselnya dari tangan Lian.

"Ngapain loe ambil ponsel gue!" Indah berteriak marah kepada Lian, namun aura yanderenya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Habisnya, aku yang spectacular ini kan bosan…" ucap Lian.

"Tapi tidak berarti kau harus mengambil ponselnya Indah kan.." Lian mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Zahra.

Lian tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berteriak "HARI INI BETUL-BETUL TIDAK AWESOME !"

* * *

Para personifikasi baru saja turun dari mobil Indo, Nesia, dan para state-tannya setelah sampai di sekolah tempat mereka akan mengajar. Mengikuti Indo dan Nesia para personifikasi berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah itu.

"A.. anu.. kak Nesia[3] kenapa orang-orang melihat kita?" tanya Liechtenstein kepada Nesia, nampaknya ia merasa risih karena tatapan para murid SMA yang melihat rombongan orang luar negeri seperti mereka. Yah, walaupun sekolah internasional, setiap remaja Indonesia tetap sama kan?

"Anggap saja ini sambutan dari mereka." Jawab Nesia tenang.

Para personifikasi pun berjalan melewati lapangan sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba..

"HARI INI BETUL-BETUL TIDAK AWESOME !"

Semua personifikasi langsung kaget. Nesia menoleh ke arah pinggir lapangan, wanita itu melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan sedang berdiri di sana.

"HARI MINGGU HARUSNYA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK SANTAI-SANTAI DAN BERLIBUR BUKANNYA DATANG KE SEKOLAH! APA-APAAN ITU! SEKOLAH INI SANGAT TIDAK AWESOME! Yeah!" bersama dengan seruan 'yeah' Lian mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. Semua orang terdiam dan menatap ke arah Lian, namun ia seolah tidak mempedulikannya. Indah, Zahra, Dinda, Aya, Lala, Raka, Wisnu, Kuro, Hikari, danTara yang kebetulan duduk di dekat Lian di pinggir lapangan hanya bisa menahan malu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang facepalm, menggerutu karena tingkah Lian, serta pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya.

Nesia dan Indo berjalan ke arah tempat Indah dan kawan-kawan duduk di pinggir lapangan diikuti oleh para personifikasi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Nesia memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Lian menengok ke arah Nesia begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Bu Kirana?" para perempuan langsung berhamburan dan menuju ke arah Nesia, sementara yang laki-laki karena melihat Indo mereka pun menuju ke arahnya.

"Bu Kirana kapan datangnya? Kita semua rindu loh sama Ibu!" seru Hikari mengungkapkan kerinduannya yang langsung disetujui oleh semua temannya.

"Yah ampun.. kalian ini.. hanya 2 minggu tidak ketemu saja sudah rindu seperti ini, harusnya kalian tuh lebih kangen sama Pak Rangga.." ucap Nesia.

"Pak Rangga sih.. sudah 6 bulan tidak mengajar, anak-anak rindu sama Bapak!" seru Wisnu.

"Pak Rangga sih.. payah.." keluh Kuro dengan perkataan yang sangat menusuk bagi Indo.

"Hahaha.. Maaf.. Maaf.." Indo tertawa hambar sambil meminta maaf "Tapi besok Bapak akan mulai mengajar kok"

"Cius Pak? Miapa?" tanya Dinda dengat kalimat yang.. lumayan alay.

"Ialah!" jawab Indo.

"Eng? Siapa tuh?" Lala memandang para personifikasi yang ada di belakang Indo dan Nesia. "Mereka orang luar negeri Bu?" tanya Lala sambil menunjuk rombongan personifikasi itu.

"Yah begitulah" jawab Nesia.

"Memangnya mereka mau ngapain bu?" tanya Dinda.

"Yah.. Nanti Ibu kasih tahu. Lala, tolong umumkan ke semua murid untuk berkumpul di lapangan[3]" ucap Nesia dan Lala pun berlari ke arah ruang administrasi.

Tak lama, suara Lala pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah

"Attention please, for all of the students please go to the field right now, once again for all of the students please go to the field right now. Thank you"

Setelah pengumuman itu muncul, para murid pun berkumpul di lapangan. Lalu,para warga sekolah mulai melaksanakan apel pagi.

* * *

"…baik semuanya seperti yang Ibu bilang tadi, bahwa saya memanggil para murid untuk datang ke sekolah adalah untuk memberi tahu bahwa banyak guru yang berhenti mengajar sehingga sekolah mencari pengganti untuk mereka, dan para pengganti itu adalah.." Nesia berhenti sebentar lalu ia pun menunjukkan bahwa orang yang di maksud adalah para personifikasi yang tengah berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya dengan gerakan tangan. "Para guru yang berasal dari luar negeri ini. Mereka berasal dari benua Eropa, Amerika, Asia, dan Australia. Jadi, saya harap kalian dapat mulia beriteraksi dengan para guru ini mulai dari sekarang. Sekian dan terima kasih..". Para murid pun bubar. Ada beberapa murid yang masih di lapangan termasuk Indah, Zahra, Dinda, Aya, Lala, Raka, Wisnu, Kuro, Hikari, Tara, dan Lian. Lian melongo entah kenapa, membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Ha.. hanya begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu hanya begitu Lian?" tanya Lala.

"Ke, ke sekolah hanya untuk itu! Pada hari minggu! Urgh.. betapa menyebalkan dan tidak fantastis.."Lian menggerutu sebal.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang mau pulang, yah pulang saja. Dasar.." keluh Kuro melihat Lian.

"Memang." Lalu, mereka pun pulang.

* * *

Senin.

Para murid berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Semester genap telah dimulai. Hari ini, mereka akan melaksanakan upacara bersama. Di depan gerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut kuncir kuda berkacamata berlari seolah mengejar seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Raka!" seru perempuan itu sambil menepuk bahu sang laki-laki.

"Aya? Kenapa?" Raka bertanya bingung melihat Aya.

"Nggak. Eh, kamu pakai topi sama dasi? Kirain kamu bakalan lupa.."

"Cuman kebetulan kok."

"Sudah kuduga." Mereka berdua tertawa lalu mengobrol bersama sampai masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel pun berbunyi yang berarti upacara akan segera dimulai.

* * *

"..jadi anak-anak, untuk pelajaran pertama akan ditiadakan diganti dengan acara perkenalan wali kelas yang baru untuk semester genap. Sekian dan terima kasih". Amanat Pembina upacara, Nesia pun berakhir, membuat para murid menghela nafas, bersyukur upacara tak lama lagi akan berakhir. Beberapa saat kemudian uapacara pun berakhir. Murid-murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing sambil menunggu guru yang nantinya akan menjadi wali kelas mereka.

11A

Para murid menunggu guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas lama, lelaki berambut bob dan bermata cokelat pun membuka pintu.

'O, orang Jepang..' kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran murid 11A.

Indah tersenyum lebar sedangkan matanya berbinar-binar.'Kyaa… Jepang..'

Pipi Dinda bersemu merah. 'Tipe uke..'

Sedangkan Zahra yang duduk di tengah keduanya merasa terganggu karena aura yang dikeluarkan kedua sahabatnya. 'Mereka ini kenapa sih..'

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." ucap Japan, membuat suasana kelas menjadi lebih normal(?).

"My name is Kiku Honda. I'm from Japan. Start from now, I'll be your supervisor. Nice to meet you." Japan pun lalu membungkuk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, mulai dari yang paling ujung."

Sesi perkenalan pun dimulai dan dilanjutkan sesi tanya jawab.

11B

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, perempuan berambut panjang yang dihias dengan sebuah bunga masuk k edalam kelas. "Halo semua !" serunya "Nama Ibu, Elizaveta Héderváry! Kalian bisa memanggil Ibu bu Eliz. Ibu dari Hungary, salam kenal!" Hungary memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat. Para anak laki-laki terlihat kagum dengan kecantikan Hungary.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau masing-masing murid menulis biodata di selembar kertas, lalu kita mulai perkenalan secara lisan, okey?"

"Okey…" seru satu kelas serempak.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Beberapa murid terlihat sudah selesai sementara yang lainnya masih menulis. Hungary berkeliling untuk melihat masing-masing biodata yang ditulis murid-muridnya. Hungary sampai ke meja seorang murid perempuan berambut kuncir satu ke kiri berkacamata putih. Murid itu nampaknya telah selesai menulis biodatanya dan sedang menggambar. Hungary melihat gambarnya tanpa disadari oleh perempuan itu. Mata Hungary melebar, yang digambar gadis itu ternyata.. YAOI!

"Kyaa!" seruan Hungary membuat satu kelas termasuk perempuan itu terkejut. Sadar akan tatapan murid-muridnya Hungary berkata "Silakan lanjutkan perkejaan kalian..". Kembali ke gambaran perempuan itu, Hungary bertanya pelan "Kamu fujoshi?" perempuan itu mengangguk. Berusaha menahan rasa antusiasnya, Hungary kembali bertanya "Nama kamu siapa?". "Nurrafa Aprilia. Biasa dipanggil Lala" jawabnya.

"Lala, boleh Ibu minta gambar kamu? Ini bagus banget…" pinta Hungary dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lala mengangguk. Hungary tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Lala erat. "Makasih~~ Kamu baik… banget.."

Lalu sesi penulisan biodata itu tak lama berakhir dan dilanjutkan dengan sesi perkenalan secara lisan

11C

Lelaki berperawakan tentara dengan rambut pirang yang tersisir ke belakang masuk ke kelas 11C. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt, saya dari Germany." Germany menengok ke arah Raka dan mengernyit, "Kamu," Germany menunjuk Raka "Kenapa baju seragammu tidak kamu masukkan ke dalam celana?". Raka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Karena.. Tidak keren?", Germany langsung berseru marah "Cepat masukkan!". Raka pun langsung pergi ke toilet untuk merapikan seragamnya. Germany lalu melirik ke arah Wisnu yang tempat duduknya di samping Raka. "Kamu! Kenapa duduknya seperti orang pemalas begitu? Cepat perbaiki!" mendengar teriakan Germany, dengan secepat kilat Wisnu pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Germany pun menengok ke samping Wisnu tepatnya tempat duduk Lian.

Germany memperhatikan perempuan dengan teliti. Hmm.. sepertinya tidak ada hal yang membuat Germany harus marah kepada Lian. Germany menghela napas lalu berkata "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Lian lalu berdiri. "Namaku yang spectacular ini Putri Lilian Vanhart dan biasanya dipanggil Lian. Aku punya orangtua, dan 1 kakak yang tremendous, Ibuku keturunan Indonesia sementara Ayahku orang Jerman. Cita-citaku menjadi fotografer terkenal dan awesome" Lian berhenti sejenak "Oh ya! Dan satu lagi, aku adalah siswa yang paling awesome di sekolah ini. Sekian!"

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Lian termasuk Germany. 'Anak ini mirip dengan bruder.' Batin Germany.

11D

Tak lama menunggu, lelaki khas Indonesia masuk ke dalam kelas 11D.

"Baik, anak-anak. Kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan Bapak. Nama Bapak adalah Rangga Putra Arjuna, kalian bisa panggil pak Rangga."

Satu kelas tersenyum melihat Indo, nampaknya mereka senang dengan wali kelas baru mereka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian rindu tidak dengan bapak?" Pertanyaan Indo langsung disambut teriakan murid-muridnya, ada yang bilang 'rindu', ada yang bilang 'tidak', dan sebagainya.

"Tapi bapak masih ingat nama kita, pak?" tanya Kuro.

"Ingat dong."

"6 Bulan nggak ketemu, emangnya bapak kemana, pak?"

"Yah ke suatu tempat[4]…" Indo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuro.

"Tempat apa pak?"

"Ah.. yah, pokoknya suatu tempat. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain?" Indo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kuro mengernyit melihat tingkah gurunya. 'Mungkin pak Rangga tidak bisa memberitahu tempat itu..' batin Kuro.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kuro. Indo dan muridnya pun mengobrol satu sama lain.

To Be Continue

* * *

Side story.(Kalau bukan fujoshi nggak usah dibaca, tinggal skip)

Di hari yang cerah di Negara Inggris, terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berdebat satu sama lain.

"Ayolah Iggy.. kamu ikut mengajar di Indonesia dong.." bujuk seseorang tepatnya America.

"Tidak git! Berhentilah menggangguku, kau tidak lihat aku sedang menikmati tehku?" seru seseorang yang lain, England lalu meminum tehnya pelan. America cemberut. Dia sudah susah-susah datang ke Inggris hanya untuk membujuk England, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang personifikasi Negara Inggris itu. Tiba-tiba, America langsung menyambar teh England dan meminumnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan git!" seru England, namun terlambat, America sudah meminum habis teh England.

"Seperti biasa teh buatanmu memang Enak, Iggy memang hebat.." ujar America sambil tersenyum. Pipi England bersemu merah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah America. "Bodoh! Jangan panggil aku Iggy, idiot!" America tertawa kecil.

"Tapi akan lebih hebat kalau Iggy ikut mengajar di Indonesia…" bisik America secara tiba-tiba dengan suara seksi tepat di telinga England, "Bagaimana?" bisiknya lagi. Wajah England sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat kesukaan Romano, seolah dihipnotis England langsung berkata "I, iya..". America tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba.

Cup!

"Iggy memang baik." Ujar America seusai mencium pipi England.

"A.." England speechless. Tanpa ancang-ancang, America langsung berlari keluar dari rumah England yang besar itu.

"AMERICA BODOH!" teriakan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengatur napasnya sehabis berteriak sekencang itu, England lalu tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium America, "Bodoh.." gumamnya.

* * *

[1] Di sini ceritanya kepala sekolahnya itu Nesia. Nggak apa-apa kan?

[2] Anggap aja nada dering gitu.. XD

[3] Ceritanya di sekolah itu ada mic di dekat ruang administrasi yang dapat digunakan seluruh warga sekolah untuk memberikan pengumuman ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

[4] Ceritanya Indo pernah ngajar di sekolah itu, tapi sudah 6 bulan berhenti buat ngurusin tugas-tugasnya sebagai personifikasi.

* * *

Hai! Akhirnya saya bisa update! Banzai!

Semoga nggak gaje banget deh.. khusus buat para fujoshi, gimana side storynya ?

Keep read and review!

Thank you very much buat yang mau review :D


	5. Chapter 3

Tambahan keterangan informasi yang lupa saya letakkan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya dikarenakan keteledoran.

Tentang OC:

-Indah

Ikut ekskul lukis dan klub pecinta anime/manga.

-Zahra

Ikut klub music.

-Adinda

Ikut fotografi dan...fujodanshi.

-Wisnu

Ikut futsal, karate, dan pencinta alam.

-Lala

Dia merupakan seorang ketua murid. Ikut ekskul basket dan klub fujodashi.

-Aya

dia ikut ekstrakulikuler memasak dan menjahit.

kalau klub dia ikut klub pecinta alam sama fujodanshi.

aya itu seorang fujoshi nya adalah memasak,dia paling ahli buat kue dan makanan masakannya selalu dibagikan ke teman nya untuk di makan makanan buatannya itu enak banget.

-Tara

Seorang fujoshi, makanya ia ikut klub fujoshi.

-Lian

Suka crossdress jadi laki-laki, seorang cosplayer. Ikut klub cosplayer.

Tambahan OC:

-Valentino Heinz:

Nama panggilan: Valen

Gender: laki-laki

Pemuda yang mempunyai ayah orang Jerman dan ibu orang Indonesia. Teman masa kecilnya Lian dan punya kembaran bernama Beryl. Bodoh kecuali dalam olahraga, tipe bad boy namun baik, punya sifat brother complex terhadap Beryl, pandai dalam karate. Ikut ekskul karate dan klub penyiar radio.

-Berylium Heinz

Nama panggilan: Beryl

Gender: laki-laki

Saudara kembarnya Beryl dan teman masa kecilnya Lian. Memakai kacamata, sering ke perpustakaan karena ia senang membaca buku, pendiam namun baik, bisa karate namun hanya tingkat dasar, bisa melihat hal-hal mistis, benci keributan, bisa jadi Yandere maupun Tsundere kalau lagi marah. Ikut ekskul seni drama dan klub magic.

-Nur Avida Zalki

Nama panggilan : Avi, Avida, Nur, atau kadang diejek sama mereka (terutama yang usil) dipanggil rambut kuda

Bio : Dia anak remaja gadis berumur sebaya dengan yang lainnya. Gadis keturunan Sumatra, Jawa dan Cina juga setengah Belanda karena perawakannya seperti gadis Jawa pada umumnya tapi rambutnya yang bergelombang dan juga berwarna merah kecoklatan seperti orang Eropa dan panjang hingga paha (nenek buyutnya menikah dengan orang Belanda dan neneknya juga menikah dengan orang Cina) dan bermata coklat kehitaman layaknya gadis Indonesia biasa. Teman dekat dari Raka, Tara dan Lian yang kadang marahin habis-habisan kalo Lian lagi bicarain dirinya sendiri awesome gitu.

Personality : Sifatnya ramah dan kadang bisa cuek bak dingin, bisa yandere atau tsundere (dere-dere), agak cengeng alias gampang nge-feels kalo lihat sesuatu yang menyedihkan, tomboy sedikit tapi sense fashionnya bagus sekali-hingga bisa jadi feminim tapi jarang, gampang marah, bisa clueless dan kadang kepo.

Extra :

- Suka banget sama anime manga dan gambar hingga buku dicoret-coret yang kosong penuh dengan gambar.

- Suka banget olahraga dan pernah lomba juara lari ngalahin cowok se grup pas tes-tes an

- Ikut klub magic, Korean drama lovers, dan fujodanshi

- Ikut ekstra basket saja.

Tentang personifikasi sebagai guru:

-Ukraine akan muncul

- Matematika : Greece/Heracles Karpusi, Romano/Lovino Vargas, Russia/Ivan Braginski

-Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup : Belgium/Bella van Rijk, Ukraine/ Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginski

-Memasak : England/Arthur Kirkland, Nesia/Kirana putri Ayuningtyas

Kayaknya itu aja, mudah-mudahan tidak ada lagi keteledoran. Oh ya! Nama sekolah ini SMA Chaniago! Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo(s), OC!Male! Indonesia and OC!Female!Indonesia

Rated : T for safety

Note:

_BlaBlaBla_ : Tulisan dalam surat

"BlaBlaBla" : "Bahasa Inggris"

* * *

KRING!

Bel pun berbunyi yang menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran. Japan, Hungary, Germany dan Indo pun beranjak keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Hungary yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura bahagia ala fujoshi bertemu dengan Nesia ketika ia masuk ke ruang guru.

"Nesia-chan~~" ujar Hungary, ia memanggil Nesia bukan dengan human namenya karena kebetulan di ruang guru hanya ada beberapa personifikasi yang berarti tidak ada satupun manusia di sana.

"Eng? Ada apa, Hungary-chan?" tanya Nesia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ternyata anak-anakmu ada yang fujoshi juga 'yah? Aku senang mengetahuinya~~"

"Ah, begitulah. Eng, ngomong-ngomong.."

"Ada apa, Nesia-chan?"

"Di sini ada klub fujodanshi 'loh? Hungary-chan mau jadi pembimbing di klub itu bersama Japan-san? Yah, walaupun klub itu ilegal sih.." Tawaran Nesia membuat Hungary menjadi bahagia tingkat dewa, terbukti dari bunga-bunga imajiner serta aura pink yang mengelilinginya.

"Eh? Serius!?" seru Hungary. Nesia pun lalu mengangguk.

"KYAA! Makasih Nesia-chan!" seru Hungary sambil memeluk Nesia erat.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Nesia sambil tersenyum di pelukan Hungary.

* * *

11A-Sejarah

Netherlands berjalan di koridor SMA Chaniago. Tak berapa lama, ia sampai di depan kelas 11A. Ia pun membuka pintu kelas 11A lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam.

'Rambutnya.. melawan gaya gravitasi!' begitulah pikiran anak-anak 11A ketika Netherlands masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Perkenalkan, nama bapak Willem van Rijk, kalian bisa panggil bapak 'pak Willem'. Bapak berasal dari Netherlands." Nethelands berdehem pelan, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Dinda mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan."

Dinda lalu berdiri.

"Nama saya Adinda Oktavia, biasa dipanggil Dinda. Yang ingin saya tanyakan.." Dinda terlihat ragu-ragu, "Kenapa rambut anda aneh seperti tulip begitu?"

Kerutan muncul di dahi Nethelands.

"Apa?" Netherlands mengeluarkan aura hitam, nampaknya ia marah mendengar pertanyaan Dinda.

'Ga, gawat, pak Willem marah..' batin Zahra.

'Kenapa Dinda tanya pertanyaan begituan sih.. dasar usil.." batin Indah.

"Ah! Tapi! Rambut pak Willem kelihatan keren kok!" seru Dinda tiba-tiba, "Kelihatan gaul pak! Khas anak jaman sekarang! Betulan deh! Suer!" Dinda membentuk jarinya menjadi model 'peace'. Entah Dinda mengatakan itu serius dari hati nuraninya yang paling dalam #cielah atau hanya berbohong demi keselamatan dan kepentingan nusa dan bangsa #apaan..

Sedikit demi sedikit, aura hitam Netherlands pun mulai berkurang. Ia berdehem.

"Ehem! Jadi.. rambut bapak sebetulnya sudah seperti ini secara alami. Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?"

Dinda pun duduk. Tidak ada satu pun murid yang mengangkat tangan, nampaknya mereka takut dengan aura hitam Netherlands tadi yang sangat menakutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri satu-satu dari yang paling ujung?" Para murid lalu mengenalkan diri satu persatu. Selesai itu, Dinda dengan tidak sengaja berkata "Pak! Bisakah anda menjelaskan masa penjajahan Belanda terhadap Indonesia menurut pandangan bapak?" mata Netherlands melebar lalu menjadi sendu, aura suram muncul di sekelilingnya, nampaknya per "Itu..". Nesia yang kebetulan lewat lalu masuk ke kelas 11A karena melihat Netherlands.

"Kenapa Will? Kok kamu suram seperti itu?" taya Nesia dengan nada khawatir dan mukanya yang.. Uh, Moe!

"Nesia.." Netherlands terhipnotis oleh wajah moe Nesia, aura suram yang tadi muncul kini telah lenyap. Netherlands mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nesia, ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menutup mata. Wajah Nesia memerah. Namun tiba-tiba..

Syuutt.. Srek! {sfx: benda terlempar dengan cepat lalu jatuh karena menabrak dinding}

Netherlands dan Nesia menengok ke samping. Sebuah buku, terlempar di antara mereka berdua, tepat di depan wajah mereka berdua, buku itu terlempar dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari wajah Nesia namun Netherlands? Nesia yakin, sedikit saja buka itu berubah posisinya maka Netherlands akan memegang wajahnya yang kesakitan sekarang.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Nesia. Pedofil." Ujar Indo yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas 11A.

11B-Fisika

Iceland berjalan di koridor sekolah Chaniago diikuti Norway yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka sampai di depan kelas 11B. Sebelum membuka pintu, Iceland menengok ke arah Norway dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei, Nor, bukannya Nesia bilang yang mengajar fisika di kelas 11B sekarang cukup aku saja?" tanya Iceland dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku kan tidak ada kegiatan sekarang makanya aku sekalian melihatmu mengajar sekaligus menemani saja." Jawab Nor, "Kau keberatan, Ice?"

Iceland mengalihkan pandangan dari Norway, "Tidak 'sih, tapikan.." Belum selesai Iceland menyelesaikan ucapannya, Norway langsung membuka pintu kelas 11B.

"Hei Nor!" seru Iceland keberatan dengan tindakan Norway itu. Namun terlambat, Norway sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam kelas 11B. Iceland pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Norway masuk ke dalam.

Iceland berjalan ke arah meja ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja guru. Norway sekarang tengah duduk di kursi guru sedangkan Iceland berdiri di depan kelas di bagan yang agak ke tengah (semoga anda mengerti maksud saya)

"My name is Emil Steilsson, you can call me sir. Emil. I'm from Iceland and.." baru saja Iceland ingin berkata 'nice to meet you' ucapannya tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Norway.

"I'm his big brother, my name is Lukas Bondevik. You can call me sir. Lukas. I'm from Norway, nice to meet you."

'Bagaimana mungkin saudara tapi beda marga?' batin anak-anak 11B.

Iceland mengernyit ke arah Norway.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Iceland

Beryl mengangkat tangan.

"Ya?"

"Anu.. untuk pak Lukas.. bisakah anda menjauhkan teman-teman bapak dari kelas ini?"

Norway mengangkat alisnya.

"Kamu bisa lihat?" tanyanya. Beryl mengangguk.

'Jadi dari tadi ada mahkluk ajaib di kelas ini? Pantasan saja dari tadi ada aura mistis..' batin anak-anak kelas 11B kecuali Beryl.

"Baiklah." Ujar Norway, aura mistis pun menghilang dari kelas itu.

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?" tawar Iceland

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silakan perkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu mulai dari.." Iceland terdiam. Norway, sekarang ia tidak sedang duduk lagi melainkan berdiri di depan meja guru sambil memegang.. ponselnya!

"Hei!" seru Iceland marah. Ia beranjak ke tempat Norway berdiri.

"Eng?" Norway menengok ke arah Iceland.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" seru Iceland. Ia berusaha merebut ponselnya namun Norway sekarang tengah mengangkat ponselnya setinggi yang ia bisa dan itu membuat Iceland harus berusaha meloncat untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Dapat!" Iceland berhasil mengambil ponselnya, namun sayangnya setelah melompat Iceland tidak bisa mendarat (Uh, aneh banget bahasanya) dengan baik, sehingga..

"Ah!" Ia terjatuh tepat di atas Norway. Iceland terdiam melihat wajah Norway yang sekarang sangat dekat dengannya, seolah dihipnotis ia tidak merubah posisinya, sedangkan Norway? Ia tidak membuat sesuatu yang berarti untuk membuat posisi mereka sekarang berubah. Bagaimana dengan para murid? Jangan ditanya, para fujodanshi seperti Aya dan Lala sekarang sedang mengabdikan peristiwa berharga itu dengan ponsel mereka sementara anak yang bukan fujodanshi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Incest!' batin para fujodanshi kelas 11B.

11C- Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup

'BOING'

Ukraine tengah berlari di koridor (Lagi-lagi koridor #plak) SMA Chaniago. Ia telah sampai di depan kelas 11C , di saat yang sama, ia melihat Belgium sedang berdiri di depan kelas 11C dengan senyuman khas kucingnya.

"Ma, maaf membuat lama menunggu Belgium-san!" ujar Ukraine.

'BOING'

"Tidak apa-apa, Ukraine. Aku baru saja datang 'kok." Ukraine lalu membuka pintu kelas 11B, diikuti oleh Ukraine, ia masuk ke dalam.

Semua murid terdiam, mata mereka melebar, pandangan itu tertuju pada.. dada Ukraine. Uh, mungkin ini pervert tapi bagaimana mungkin orang tidak bersikap seperti itu melihat.. oh, cukup sudah.

"Halo! Namaku Bella van Rijk kalian bisa panggil bu Bella, ibu berasal dari Belgium dan ini Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginskaya bisa kalian panggil bu Katyusha, ia berasal dari Ukraine." Belgium mengeluarkan senyuman khas kucingnya.

"Sa, salam kenal!" ujar Ukraine lalu tersenyum lembut.

'BOING'

Semua murid tetap diam.

"X Cup." Ujar Raka memecah keheningan kelas diam sesaat lalu..

Syuutt.. Srek! {sfx: benda terlempar dengan cepat lalu jatuh karena menabrak dinding}

Oh, rupanya sebuah buku dilempar oleh Avi yang duduk di depan Raka dan jika saja buku itu bergeser sedikit maka buku itu dengan sukses akan mengenai leher Raka.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu.." aura yandere Avy mulai keluar, "Mesum!"

"Ah, maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Raka meminta maaf guna membuat aura yandere Avi menghilang 'gawat.. aku keceplosan..' batinnya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai perkenalan satu-satu mulai dari yang paling belakang di bagian ujung!" Belgium menunjuk tempat di bagian belakang yang paling ujung tepatnya tempat duduknya Lian. Lian berdiri, lalu..

"Namaku yang spectacular ini Putri Lilian Vanhart dan biasanya dipanggil Lian. Aku punya orangtua, dan 1 kakak yang tremendous, Ibuku keturunan Indonesia sementara Ayahku orang Jerman. Cita-citaku menjadi fotografer terkenal dan awesome" Lian berhenti sejenak "Oh ya! Dan satu lagi, aku adalah siswa yang paling awesome di sekolah ini. Sekian!"

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar

Sekali lagi, satu kelas sweatdrop sama seperti saat Germany masuk ke kelas 11C.

'Sejak kapan virus asem Prussia menyebar?' batin Belgium.

"Apanya yang awesome! Kau ini tidak ada awesomenya sama sekali!" Avi pun mulai marah-marah dengan Lian, "Jangan seenaknya memanggil dirimu Awesome dan memuji diri sendiri seperti itu! Dasar!"

Lian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lagi-lagi kau marah~~"

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perkenalannya.." Ujar Ukraine.

'BOING'

11D-Bahasa Indonesia

Nesia masuk ke dalam kelas 11D (Nggak pake koridor lagi #gampared). Satu kelas bersorak riang melihat Nesia, termasuk yang laki-laki.

"Halo semua~~ tentunya Ibu tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi kan? Kalian juga tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi.. kalau begitu.." Nesia memasang senyum jahil, "Bagaimana kalau kita main game?" Semua kelas bersorak setuju.

"Hmm.. baiklah, tapi bagusnya game apa 'yah.." Nesia memasang posisi berpikir. Kuro mengangkat tangan "Bagaimana dengan game 'Menggombal Ibu Nesia'?"

"Eh?" Nesia berseru bingung. Tanpa ancang-ancang, Valen berlari maju ke depan lalu menggombal Nesia.

"Bapak ibu astronot ya?"

"Kok tau?" Nesia hanya tersenyum kecil mengikuti permainan murid-muridnya.

"Karena di mata ibu ada bintang.."

Valen langsung disoraki satu kelas "EAA…"

Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba langsung maju ke depan sementara Valen kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Bapak ibu pencuri ya?"

"Kok tau?"

"Karena Ibu telah mencuri hatiku.."

Sama seperti Valen, ia juga disoraki satu kelas "EAA…"

Kuro maju ke depan sedangkan laki-laki itu kembali ke tempat duduknya sama seperti Valen.

"Bapak ibu tukang kebun ya?""Kok tau?"

"Karena ibu telah mencabut akar kebencian di hatiku lalu menanam cinta ibu di sana.."

Satu kelas langsung bersorak "CIE…"

Jadilah jam pelajaran itu diisi dengan lomba menggombal.

* * *

Kring!

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat. Semua murid berhamburan keluar. Termasuk

Indah, Zahra, Dinda ,Aya, Lala, Beryl, Lian, Wisnu, Raka, Avi, Kuro, Hikari, Tara, dan Valen yang entah kenapa antar kebetulan atau bagaimana bisa pergi ke kantin secara bersama-sama.

"Eh, aku buat cookies cokelat loh, mau?" tawar Aya kepada teman-temannya dan dalam hitungan menit kue itu tinggal beberapa buah setelah diambil oleh yang lainnya.

"Seperti biasa, kue buatanmu enak, Aya." Ujar Raka.

"Makasih."

Yah, begitulah. Kue Aya memang enak, tak heran banyak yang memujinya. Di lain sisi Lian yang berjalan paling depan di antara rombongan yang terbentuk secara tidak sengaja itu sekarang sedang mengeluarkan kameranya lalu memotret dirinya sendiri dengan kue yang dibuat Aya tadi.

Berpose.

Jpret.{sfx: suara kamera}

Ganti pose.

Jpret.

Ganti pose.

Jpret.

Begitulah kira-kira yang dilakukan Lian sedangkan Avi mulai marah lagi dengan sifat narsis Lian dan yang membuatnya kesal ialah, Lian sedang berjalan sambil membalikkan badannya (Mengerti maksudnya? Intinya Lian tidak berjalan sambil melihat ke depan)

"Hei Lian! Jangan terlalu narsis begitu dong! Selain itu berjalanlah dengan cara yang benar!" seru Avi. Namun Lian justru tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan dengan cara seperti itu dan menyebabkan..

Brak! {sfx: orang bertabrakan dengan orang}

ia menabrak Japan. Ditabrak lumayan keras membuat Japan terjatuh, ia hampir saja menyentuh tanah jika saja..

"Japan baik-baik saja, da?"

Russia tidak menangkapnya. OMG, jika saja Hungary melihat posisi Russia dan Japan sekarang.. Russia tengah memeluk badan Japan secara tidak sengaja karena tadi ia menahan tubuh japa yang hampir terjatuh, wajah mereka berdua yang sangat dekat, senyuman kekanak-kanakan russia, ditambah lagi dengan wajah Japan yang memerah.. Oh! Dinda, Lala, Avi dan Aya tidak mungkin tidak mengabdikan kejadian itu dengan ponsel mereka! Khusus untuk Tara, ia langsung menyambar kamera Lian dan memotret kejadian itu.

"Ah, gomen, Ivan-san!" Japan langsung berdiri tegap lalu membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, da.." Russia tersenyum, "Japan ingin kemana, da?

"Ke, ke ruang guru.." ucap Japan tergagap, mukanya masih merah.

"Boleh aku ikut, da?"

"Ha, haik." Jawab Japan. Mereka pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

Aura fujoshi masih mengelilingi Dinda, Aya, Lala, Tara dan Avi.

"Menjijikkan."ujar Lian yang dengan sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari Avi.

"Aduh!" Lian langsung memegang kepalanya

"Kau bilang begitu lagi, kubuat kau jadi tambah bodoh!"

"Uh.. Sekarang saja aku sudah tambah bodoh gara-gara kau, dasar Avi kejam~~"

"Apa katamu?" Pertengkaran antar Lian dan Avi pun dimulai.

* * *

Kring!

Bel berbunyi. Murid-murid pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

11D-Bahasa Inggris (Bosan kalau mulai dari 11A terus.)

Murid-murid menunggu guru yang akan mengajar. Tak berapa lama, England pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

'Alisnya aneh..' batin satu kelas.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, you can call me sir. Arthur. I'm from England, nice to meet you."

'Suaranya.. manis..' batin Tara[1]

England berdehem, "Okay, now, do you wanna ask some.." England memberhentikan ucapannya, ia memandang seorang anak yang duduk di ujung. Anak itu, Valen rupanya tidak memperhatikan melainkan hanya memandang keluar jendela. England mengambil spidol lalu…

Syuutt.. Srek! {sfx: benda terlempar dengan cepat lalu jatuh karena menabrak dinding

Aura hitam muncul di dalam kelas 11D, Valen sadar dari lamunannya lalu menegok ke arah England.

"Hey, you! What are you doing, hah? Did you hear what I said before?"

Valen menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Ah.. no, I didn't.."

Kerutan muncul di dahi England, nampaknya ia marah besar. Baru saja England ingin memarahi Valen, France tiba-tiba muncul menebar bunga mawar dan untungnya, ia masih berpakaian lengkap

"Halo, mon cheri~~ nampaknya lagi-lagi kau marah-marah seperti kakek-kakek hm.."

"What did you say, wine-loving bastard !?""Ohohoho.. Kalau saja Gibert melihatmu sekarang pasti ia akan mengatakanmu tidak awesome, mon cheri~~"

England tambah marah, aura hitam yang mengerikan sudah muncul memenuhi ruangan seentara France masih tetap senyum-senyum menjijikkan sambil menebar bunga mawar.

"What the f*ck! Enough already! I'll kill you, bloody frog!" seru England sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke depan muka France.

"Ooh, bring it on! Onii-san can take it!" France memasang posisi bertarung begitu pula dengan England lalu..

BAK! DUAGH! BUK! {sfx: orang lagi saling tinju.}

Untungnya (atau justru sial bagi France dan England) Indo datang ke kelas 11D karena mendengar sumpah serapah England tadi. Indo terkejut melihat France dan England yang sedang berkelahi ia mulai marah melihat mereka.

"FRANCIS! ARTHUR! STOP FIGHTING, NOW!"

Kaget oleh teriakan Indo, satu kelas termasuk France dan England menengok ke arah Indo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"France, aren't you gonna teach biology in 11B right now?" Aura yandere Indo membuat France takut, ia pun langsung berlari secepat kilat ke kelas 11B.

Indo menengok ke arah England yang sekarang sedang berdiri merapikan bajunya. Selesai merapikan bajunya, England menegok ke arah Indo, ia menelan ludah,

'aura yandere Indo betul-betul mengerikan!' batin England. Indo berjalan perlahan ke arah England.

Tap, tap, tap {sfx: langkah kaki}

Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga England dan berbisik."Jangan ajarkan kata-kata yang kurang ajar pada anak-anakku, England! Kalau sampai kalu melakukannya lagi, kusantet kau!" bisik Indo membuat England menelan ludah, lagi. Oh, sudah berapa kali Nesia menceritaka

n kehebatan Indo dalam hal 'black magic' ?

Indo menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga England.

Ia tersenyum yandere lalu berkata "Understand?". England dengan cepat mengangguk.

'Me, mengerikan!' batin murid-murid 11D dan England.

11C-Kimia

China masuk ke dalam kelas 11C. Ia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Wang Yao dari China, aru! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, aru!"

'Guru ini kenapa ngomong 'aru' terus sih?' batin murid-murid 11C.

"Baiklah ada yang mau bertanya, aru?"

Lian mengangkat tangan.

"Ya?""Namaku yang awesome ini Putri Lilian Vanhart, biasanya dipanggil Lian. Yang ingin saya tanyakan, kenapa anda selalu mengucapkan 'aru' di akhir kalimat anda?" tanya Lian.

'Bisa-bisanya dia sempat memuji diri sendiri!' batin satu kelas sweatdrop.

"Eng? Memangnya aku selalu mengucapkan 'aru' di akhir kalimatku, aru?"

'Kau baru saja mengucapkannya!'

"Ah, anda baru saja mengatakannya.." ujar Lian.

"Mengatakan apa, aru?"

'Tentu saja yang dimaksud itu 'aru'!"

"Ah.. anu, yang saya maksud itu 'aru' dan.. anda baru saja mengatakan 'aru' di akhir kalimat anda."

"Eh? Masa sih, aru?"

'Lagi-lagi kau baru saja mengatakannya!'

"Ah, saya tidak jadi bertanya deh.." Lian pundung nampaknya dia kecewa dengan sikap Yao.

"Eng? Baiklah, ada lagi yang mau bertanya, aru?"

Raka mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Nama saya Raka Wiratman, biasa dipanggil Raka. Saya pengen tanya, anda laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Muka China memerah karena marah.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, aru! Tentu saja aku laki-laki!" seru China.

Anak-anak 11C langsung berseru kaget,

"EEEEE?"

"Apaan tuh!"

"Gue nggak percaya!"

"Ibu bohong 'ya?"

China makin marah, mukanya juga tambah merah.

"Tanggapan macam apa itu, aru!"

11B-Biologi

Anak-anak kelas 11B menunggu guru mereka, beberapa saat kemudian. Seorang guru datang dengan menebarkan bunga mawar.

"Halo, mon cheri~~, namaku Francis Bonnefoy.. aku berasal dari France, Negara yag dipenuhi oleh cinta.. Nice to meet you!"

'Ini cuman perasaanku atau guru ini terlihat genit?' batin Lala.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Tidak ada yang megangkat tangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebetulny aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu tapi sebelumnya.."

Cup.

France mencium punggung tangan Aya yang kebetuulan duduk paling dekat dengan posisi France berdiri saat itu.

"Mari kita menebar cinta selama beberapa saat~~" France mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aya tersenyum malu.

"Oh~~ cantik.. siapakah namamu gerangan?"

"Rizky kanaya Amelia, biasa dipanggil Aya."

"Oh, nama yang Indah sama seperti orangnya.. Aya, maukah kau menerima bunga mawar yang indahnya ini tidak dapat menyaingi kecantikanmu yang luar biasa itu.." France mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar lalu memberikannya kepada Aya.

"Dengan senang hati.." jawab Aya sambil tersenyum.

Sama seperti saat kelas 11D diajar Nesia. Acara gombal menggombal pun mengisi jam pelajaran biologi di kelas 11B.

11A-Seni budaya.

Italia bersaudara berjalan di koridor sekolah Chaniago, Italy yang berjalan paling membuka pintu kelas 11A.

"Halo! Namaku Feliciano Vargas! Aku dari Italia! Salam kenal, ve~~"

"Namaku Lovino Vargas dari Italia, mulai dari sekarang kami berdua yang akan mengajar Seni budaya di kelas kalian. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

Indah mengangkat tangan."Silahkan."

Indah berdiri.

"Ah.. ini bukan pertanyaan 'sih, melainkan permintaan. Bisakah pak Feliciano dan pak Lovino mengambar sesuatu?"

"Mengambar?" ujar duo Vargas di saat yang sama.

"Ah! Tapi kalau anda tidak mau, tidak apa-apa 'kok!" seru Indah cepat.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, vee. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Fratello, vee?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Lalu, mereka berdua pun mulai menggambar di atas kertas dari buku sketsa yang baru saja diberikan oleh Indah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Italy dan Romano pun selesai menggambar. Italy lalu menunjukkan gambarnya kepada anak-anak kelas 11A, banyak di antaranya yang kagum melihat lukisan pemandangan Italy yang sangat indah terutama Indah (Rasanya kalimat ini gaje deh).

'He, hebat. Lukisannya bagus sekali…' batin Indah, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ve~~ fratello, tunjukkan gambarmu 'dong! Aku ingin lihat, ve~~" pinta Italy kepada Romano.

Romano lalu menunjukkan gambarannya. Jangan salah sangka, mungkin sang personifikasi South Italy itu tidak lebih bagus dari gambaran adiknya, namun gambaran Romano masih bisa menyaingi gambaran sang adik 'kok!

Sama seperti tadi, para murid juga kagum melihat gambaran Romano. Entah secara kebetulan atau apa, Spain lewat di depan kelas 11A. Melihat gambaran Romano yang (sangat) indah serta muka Romano yang memerah (Tsundere, dayo!) saat memperlihatkan gambarannya sendiri kepada anak-anak 11A, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Spain 'Romano is very cute!'. Spain tidak dapat menahan antusiasmenya yang membuncah, Spain masuk ke kelas 11A dan memeluk Romano secara tiba-tiba.

"Romano! You are too cute!" seru Spain sambil memeluk Romano.

"To, tomato bastard! Lepaskan aku!" seru Romano dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

Kesempatan seperti itu tentu tidak disia-siakan oleh para fujodanshi kelas 11A, mereka langsung mengambil ponsel dan memotret kejadian tersebut.

Italy tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Spain dan Romano sementara Romano masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Spain yang sangat erat darinya. Poor Romano!

{Skip Time - sampai jam pulang}

Kring!

Bel berbunyi menandakan sekarang jam pulang. Murid-murid bersorak dan para guru pamit lalu keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Namun walaupun ini jam pulang, masih banyak siswa yang tinggal karena mereka mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler maupun kegiatan klub atau organisasi. Untuk kegiatan ekskul dan klub/organisasi akan dimulai 30 menit setelah bel berbunyi, karena itulah para murid yang akan mengikuti ekskul, klub, atau organisasi sepulang sekolah segera beranjak ke kantin sekolah. Untung saja, kantin SMA Chaniago lebih dari satu.

* * *

Di ruang guru, para personifikasi sedang rapat guru untuk mendiskusikan pembimbing klub/organisasi dan ekstrakulikuler.

'…baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Pembagiannya seperti ini!" Nesia menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada para personifikasi. Isinya kira-kira seperti ini:

_Ekstrakulikuler:_

_-Seni teater(Drama) : Japan/Kiku Honda_

_-Seni lukis : Italy/Feliciano Vargas_

_-Seni music : Austria/Roderich Edelstein_

_-Futsal : Spain /Antonio Fernández Carriedo _

_-Basket : America/__Alfred F. Jones_

_-Menjahit : Liechtenstein/Lili Zwingly_

_-Memasak : __England/Arthur Kirkland,_ _Nesia/Kirana putri Ayuningtyas_

_-Bulu tangkis : China/Wang Yao_

_Klub/Organisasi:_

_Legal_

_-Pecinta alam : Lithuania/__Toris Laurinaitis _

_-Fotografi : Prussia asem/__Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_-Pecinta manga dan anime : Japan/Kiku Honda_

_Ilegal_

_-Klub Fujodanshi : Hungary/__Elizabeta Héderváry, Japan/ Kiku Honda_

_-Klub magic : Norway/Lukas Bondevik, England/Arthur Kirkland_

_-Klub Korean movies and drama lovers : South Korea/__Im Yong Soo_

_-Klub cosplayer : Poland/Feliks Łukasiewicz_

"Baiklah kalau begitu silakan bubar! Untuk yang hari ini membimbing klub atau ekstrakuliler, diharapkan pergi ke tempat di mana klub atau ekstrakuliker itu akan diadakan seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan kepada kalian!"

Personifikasi pun satu persatu keluar dari ruang guru. Yang tersisa di sana hanya Indo dan Nesia.

Indo berjalan menghampiri Nesia, "Nes, nggak apa-apa nih, England membimbing ekskul memasak?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa 'kok, Ndo! Lagian kan ada aku, setidaknya murid-murid tidak akan kubiarkan meninggal dengan cara tragis 'kok!"

"Tapi, Nes.."

"Sudahlah.. Jangan lebay gitu dong, Ndo! Santai aja! Woles! Gitu aja kok repot."

Indo menghela napas.

"Terserah kamu ajalah, Nes.."

To Be Continue

[1]Pengalaman saya pas pertama kali dengar suaranya England, menurut saya suaranya cute.

Update lagi deh.. Balas review dulu ah..

**amelia-chan: **Maaf! Saya benar-benar teledor! Previous chapter saya lupa membalas review anda! Btw, tenang saja.. keep calm! Walaupun Francis jadi guru biology, fanfic ini tidak akan menjadi fanfic rated M! #Plak

**LalaNur Aprilia: **Sip, sip!

**Shirvia-chan: **Nggak apa-apa kok, lagian sebetulnya selain England, Nesia juga balalan membimbing ekskul memasak! Namun sayangnya karena teledor, previous chapter saya lupa tulis, gomen!

**HannySyra9: ** Tidak apa-apa kok.. thanks buat reviewnya..

**D.N. : **Tidak apa-apa.. biar sebentar yang penting ngereview! Thanks buat masukan dan review anda..

**Yuki Hiiro: **Terima kasih karena sudah tertawa sampaik tersedak #apaan.. Silahkan, saya tidak keberatan anda menambahkan OC lagi..

**Amelia risky: **Hahaha.. nampaknya banyak yang sependapat dengan anda..

**A-chan: **Anis.. reviewmu baru muncul setelah satu hari! OMG.. 4 kali lagi.. My god, what's wrong with fanfiction! Sabar aja, dear..

Ah.. Libur! Akhirnya.. saya bisa tidur sebanyak yang saya mau! #gampared. Hahaha.. silahkan abaikan kalimat gaje tadi. Untuk readers, sorry banget karena di previous chapter saya memiliki banyak sekali keteledoran. Btw, emangnya fanfiction kok kayak ngadat sih? Saya dan teman saya, Anisa/A-chan setap kali ngereview tunggu sekitar satu hari baru muncul, dan masalahnya, Anis ngereview di fanfic saya sampai 4 kali karena dia kira reviewnya yang sebelumnya nggak bakalan muncul-muncul. Jadi harap maklum kalau anda melihat seseorang dengan nama 'A-chan' ngereview sampai 4 kali di chapter yang sama. Btw, saya akan usahakan saya update seminggu sekali.

Terima kasih banyak dengan yang telah para readers yang ngereview maupun yang hanya menjadi silent reader. Keep read and review!


	6. Chapter 4

Halo! Lama tak berjumpa, akhirnya saya bisa update lagi. Ngomong-ngomong ini tambahan OC dari pembaca:

- Muhammad Zaki Ramadhan

Biasa dipanggil Zaki. Keturunan Indo-Arab. Bapaknya Indonesia ibunya Arab. Punya adik kembar, namanya Kiki. Meskipun dia cowok, mukanya imut banget! Kulitnya putih, warna matanya cokelat tua. Rambutnya agak panjang (dia males motong rambut), warna hitam. Sifatnya sebelas-dua belas sama Spain, cuma dia nggak yandere. Sedikit tsundere, tapi dia jarang marah. Suka banget sama olahraga dan sejarah, tapi benci sama MTK, IPA, PKN, B. Inggris, sama B. Jepang. Anti banget sama Japan, dan nggak pernah takut nunjukkinnya. Selalu nyindir Japan setiap ada kesempatan. Dia juga kurang suka sama Netherlands, tapi dia suka banget sama Spain dan England. Cinta mati sama yang namanya sepakbola. Ikut ekskul futsal sama taekwondo. Kalo klub, dia ikut fotografi. Dia sering dijahilin dan ngejahilin Kiki, tapi sebenarnya dia sayang banget sama Kiki. Menurut Kiki, dia tipe uke. Hobinya main bola sama main game. Satu lagi, dia pintar berbohong, meskipun dia tergolong polos.

- Syifa Zakiah Hikmah

Biasa dipanggil Kiki. Keturunan Indo-Arab. Punya kakak kembar, namanya Zaki. Mukanya cantik, tapi dia agak minder-an, beda jauh sama Zaki yang malah rada narsis. Kulitnya sedikit lebih hitam dari Zaki, warna matanya cokelat tua. Dia selalu pakai jilbab di mana-mana, kecuali di rumah. Keliatan alim, padahal aslinya nista banget. Sifatnya condong ke tsundere, tapi sama kayak Zaki, dia jarang marah. Suka banget sama Sejarah, Geografi, SBK, sama B. Inggris. Lumayan jago di Biologi, Kimia, sama TIK. Kurang suka sama Fisika, Ekonomi, sama PKN. Tapi, kerennya dia nggak pernah dapat remedial. Nggak suka sama Romano, soalnya menurut dia Spain itu uke. Dia juga nggak suka sama Japan karena dipengaruhi Zaki. Tapi, dia nggak pernah frontal nunjukkin kalo dia nggak suka sama Romano dan Japan. Dia suka banget sama Spain, England, Italy, dan Russia. Fujoshi, meskipun belum akut. Ikut ekskul lukis, musik, sama KIR. Kalo klub, dia ikut klub fujodanshi. Dia sering dijahilin dan ngejahilin Zaki, tapi dia juga sayang banget sama Zaki. Hobinya gambar sama nulis cerita. Sering dibohongin sama Zaki.

-Gabriel Roma Halilintar (Roma )

Sifat: Ceria, bersemangat, terbuka, kuat, tapi juga tegas. Paling jago main futsal dan bercita-cita jadi pemain Timnas Indonesia. Suka jahilin temennya, main game perang-perangan, dan main gitar. Punya masalah dengan nama panggilannya. Dia orang Indonesia asli. Temen sejak kecil Cing-Cing

Apperance: Rambut hitam pendek rada berantakan, matanya hitam

Keterangan: Ikut ekstrakurikuler futsal dan paling suka pelajaran OR

- Ao Xiu Cing (Cing-Cing)

Sifat: Tomboy, optimis, kreatif, dan pelupa! Kadang-kadang digangguin Roma dan berakhir dengan peluru bogem spesial darinya. Jago main drum dan bisa Taekwondo! Anti Yaoi dan Yuri. Orang Chinese. Temen sejak kecil Roma

Appearence: Rambut hitam sebahu, mata coklat tua

Keterangan: Ikut ekstrakurikuler bulu tangkis dan paling suka pel. Sejarah tapi kurang suka gurunya dan pel. Seni Budaya

- Muhammad Eka Nara

Dipanggil Eka, tapi oleh adiknya dipanggil Kak Nara.

Sifat: Usil, kreatif, over-protective, belajar karate dan memiliki sabuk coklat (untuk pertahanan diri agar tidak ditendang adiknya), suka nonton anime, membenci fujodanshi (karena adiknya seorang fujoshi)(ini yang sebenarnya dari review yang kagak log in), otaku, benci orang yang narsis, suka main bola dan mempunyai bola dengan gambar bendera=bendera yang berbentuk segi 5 atau 6 yang bergambar bendera-bendera yang kuat dalam sepak bola, yandere, bisa melihat hantu, benci pedas, dan kelebihannya bisa Anda lihat di review saya yang tidak log in, kecuali yang bahwa dia seorang fudanshi.

Hobi main bola, guru favorit Nesia, Indo, Japan, Russia, Netherlands, pelajaran favorit sejarah.

- Cahaya Cakrawati Cemerlang

Dipanggil Cahaya, sempat dipanggil Eka C3 dan berhasil menendang kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya tidak sekolah selama 1 minggu.

Sifat: Kreatif, pendiam, yandere, over-protective, belajar taekwondo, karate, dan pencak silat (taekwondo sabuk hitam, karate sabuk coklat), suka baca manga dan nonton anime, seorang fujoshi, tidak suka makanan pedas kecuali jika enak, otaku, benci orang yang berisik, suka main basket, dan kelebihannya bisa Anda lihat di review saya yang tidak log in kecuali dia tidak belajar taekwondo.

Hobi memasak dan main basket, guru favorit Japan, Nesia, Indo, Netherlands, pelajaran sejarah.

Okey, itu saja tambahan OCnya. Untuk pendaftaran OC mulai sekarang ditutup. Tanpa banyak kata, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membuka link cerita ini dan selamat membaca!

-OoO-

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : maybe will be gaje and OoC, typo(s), OC!Male! Indonesia and OC!Female!Indonesia

Rated : T for safety

Note:

"_BlaBlaBla_": "Bahasa Inggris"

-OoO-

Anak-anak SMA Chaniago sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Ada yang lagi makan di kantin, ada yang lagi main futsal, ada yang lagi ngegosip, ada yang lagi baca komik, tidur, maupun memburu pasangan sho ai. Okey, abaikan pernyataan terakhir.

Di lapangan basket, terlihat 3 orang perempuan yang sedang bermain basket. Memangnya bisa 3 orang main basket? Tentu saja bisa, mereka bertiga berlomba siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. 3 orang perempuan itu, tepatnya Lala, Avi dan Cahaya kini tengah bermain dengan seru.

Cahaya men-drible bola ke arah ring , namun direbut oleh Lala. Lala men-drible bola, lalu dihalangi oleh Avi. Lala melewati Avi, ia meng-shoot bola. Namun sayang dewi fortuna tidak berpihak ke padanya, bola hanya berputar-putar di pinggir ring lalu keluar. Kesempatan itu diambil oleh Avi, ia mengambil bola itu, ia melompat lalu meng-shoot bola lalu… GOOOOOLL!(Reader: Dikira sepak bola apa!) Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Namun entah ketularan sialnya Lala atau apa, (Lala: Sembarangan lu, Thor!) Avi tidak mulus dalam pendaratannya lalu..

Bruk!

Tubuhnya hampir menyentuh tanah, namun dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Romano yang kebetulan lewat.

"_Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?_" tanya Romano dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"_Ti, tidak apa-apa._." jawab Avi dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Nampaknya ia terpesona oleh wajah ganteng Romano yang sekarang berada tidak jauh dari mukanya.

"_Ah, kalau begitu_…" Romano memutar bola matanya ke arah samping.

Sadar dengan posisi mereka, Avi langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk "Ma, makasih pak!"

"_Sama-sama, lain kali hati-hati_." Ujar Romano lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"_I, iya_.." gumam Avi pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah sedangkan pandangan matanya sedikit terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Oh, nampaknya ia terkena penyakit 'Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

"Eh, pertandingannya mau dilanjutin nggak?"

-OoO-

Klub Fotografi

Di ruang klub Fotografi, terlihat beberapa siswa yang merupakan anggota klub tersebut termasuk Zaki dan Lian. Lian sekarang sedang memotret dirinya sendiri dengan narsisnya sedangkan Zaki sedang main game dengan asyik di dekat Lian. Suasana di ruangan itu sebetulnya lumayan tenang jika kita mengabaikan suara jepretan-jepretan kamera, laptop yang dipakai Zaki main game maupun suara obrolan-obrolan yang tergolong pelan.

Suara jepretan kamera Lian berhenti.

"Ah~~ Bosannya~~ Gurunya kok belum datang sih.." keluh Lian.

"Sudahlah, Masih ada sekitar 10 menit lagi sebelum klub dimulai kan.." ujar Zaki.

"Iya juga sih.."

"Ngomong-ngomong Dinda katanya izin."

"Hmm.. Aku tahu, dia ada kegiatan di klub fujodanshinya itu."

"Kudengar guru pembimbingnya guru baru."

"Eh?" Lian terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Bu Nesia yang memberitahuku, katanya guru itu dari Jerman."

Seringai terpasang di wajah Lian, seringai yang tidak asing bagi orang-orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya. Melihat seringai Lian, firasat buruk menghampiri Zaki.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Kekekeke.. aku yang spectacular ini punya ide yang sangat tremendous." Lian berjalan ke arah papan tulis lalu mengambil ember tempat mencuci tangan yang sengaja diletakkan di bawah papan tulis. Ia mengambil ember itu lalu membuang airnya lewat jendela.

Byurr… {sfx: suara air}

"Woi! Lian! Jangan buang air bekas sembarangan dong!" teriak seseorang di bawah sana. Oh, rupanya itu Raka.

"Apaan sih! Nggak kena juga!"

"Biar sedikit tapi airnya kena seragamku tau! Minta maaf! Turun loh!"

"Malas deh! Gue terlalu awesome buat minta maaf sama elo!"

"AP.." Belum sempat Raka mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya Lian sudah menutup jendela. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi lalu beranjak ke arah pintu. Lian menaiki kursi itu lalu mengatur pintu itu memiliki sedikit celah lalu membalikkan dan meletakkan ember yang tadi dia ambil di atas pintu.

"Selesai!" Lian tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya lalu meletakkan kursi itu di tempat semula. Zaki menengok ke arah pintu yang sekarang sudah siap dipakai sebagai sebuah jebakan.

"Nggak apa-apa tuh?" ujar Zaki lalu menunjuk pintu tersebut.

"Hehehe, semua anggota klub 'kan sudah ada di ruangan klub, anggap saja ini sambutan kecil untuk guru pembimbing kita yang baru!"

Zaki tersenyum walaupun ia merasa kasihan dengan guru yang nantinya akan terkena ember itu namun sebetulnya sih, ia juga suka dengan jebakan usil seperti ini, "Iya juga ya.."

5 menit kemudian..

Seorang albino berjalan ke arah ruang klub fotografi dengan penuh (atau malah over?) percaya diri.

Orang itu, tepatnya Prussia asem, membuka pintu. Ia baru ingin mengeluarkan sapaan kepada murid-murid yang nantinya akan ia bimbing di klub Fotografi. Namun sayang seribu sayang, ember yang tadi diletakkan Lian diatas pintu itu menyentuh kepala Prussia terlebih dahulu.

Prang! {sfx:suara ember yang terkena kepala Prussia.}

Lian menyerengai lalu memotret kejadian itu, Zaki memandang iba guru tersebut sedangkan yang lainnya? Ada yang tertawa tertahan, ada yang terkejut, ada yang tidak peduli dan sebagainya.

Prussia mengambil ember itu dari kepalanya lalu berseru "_Hei! Siapa yang berani mengerjai bapak yang awesome ini!?" _Tidak yang bersuara.

Mendengar kata 'awesome' yang tadi disebutkan Prussia, Lian berhenti memotret sementara wajahnya entah kenapa berubah menjadi serius.

"_Bapak mungkin awesome,_" Semua orang melihat ke arahnya termasuk Prussia, "_Tapi saya jauh lebih awesome_!"

Semuanya sweatdrop kecuali Prussia.

'Anak ini.. masih sempat-sempatnya narsis dalam keadaan seperti ini..'

"_Hah? Apa katamu, bocah? Tentu saja aku inilah yang lebih awesome dari pada dirimu yang tidak awesome sama sekali!_"

"_Tidak! Saya adalah orang yang paling awesome di sekolah ini! Dan jangan panggil saya bocah!_"

"_Kesesese.. Kau boleh saja yang paling awesome di sekolah ini, bocah. Tapi aku adalah orang paling awesome di dunia!_"

"_Pokoknya saya jauh lebih awesome dari pada bapak! Dan saya sudah bilangkan, berhenti memanggil saya bocah!_"

"_Itu tidak betul, bocah."_

"_Itu betul!_"

"_Tidak!"_

"Betul!"

Dan pertengkaran tentang 'Awesome' yang sangat tidak awesome pun dimulai.

-OoO-

EksKul Bulu tangkis

Di lapangan bulu tangkis para murid yang mengikuti ekskul tersebut sedang berkumpul, termasuk Cing-Cing.

Seorang Chinese terlihat berjalan ke arah gerombolan murid-murid itu, ia lalu berseru "_Halo, aru!_" Semua orang menengok ke arahnya.

"_Ah! Itu kan bu Wang Yao yang tadi mengajar kimia di kelasku!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang Cing-Cing kenal sebagai anak kelas 11C_.

"_A.._" wajah 'Ibu' itu terlihat memerah, "Aku ini laki-laki, aru!" bantahnya

"_Tidak mungkin! Wajah cantik begitu tidak mungkin laki-laki!_" balas anak itu sengit.

"_Tapi aku ini laki-laki, aru!_"

"_Baiklah! Kalau begitu anda saya tantang main bulu tangkis! Kalau anda menang, berarti anda memang laki-laki!_"

"_Oke, aru!_"

Mereka pun bertanding.

15 menit kemudian..

Anak laki-laki yang tadi menantang China sekarang tengah terkapar lemah sementara China sekarang sedang berdiri sambil memegang raket bulu tangkis dan kok dengan senyum kemenangan terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Bagaimana, aru? Masih tidak percaya aku laki-laki, aru?_"

Para anak-anak EksKul bulu tangkis pun kini percaya bahwa China adalah laki-laki. Sekarang hanya ada satu kalimat yang ada di pikiran anak-anak Ekstrakulikuler bulu tangkis 'Jangan pernah menantang pak Wang Yao dalam hal bulu tangkis.'

-OoO-

EksKul Memasak

Di ruangan EksKul yang terlihat seperti tempat acara TV 'Mast*r C*ef' tepatnya ruangan EksKul memasak, terlihat murid-murid perempuan yang sedang menunggu guru pembimbing mereka.

Tak lama, seorang wanita Asia masuk ke dalam ruangan EksKul memasak diikuti oleh seorang lelaki Eropa yang beralis cukup tebal.

'Alis yang aneh..' batin anak-anak EksKul memasak.

"_Selamat sore anak-anak!_" seru wanita Asia yang bernama Nesia itu.

"_Sore, bu!_" jawab anak-anak EksKul memasak.

"_Baiklah seperti yang kalian tahu, nama ibu adalah Kirana Putri Ayuningtyas. Mulai hari ini, ibu akan menjadi guru pembimbing EksKul memasak bersama.._" Nesia menggunakan gerakan tangan yang seolah mempersilahkan England untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Nama saya Arthur Kirkland, saya dari Inggris. Silakan dipanggil pak Arthur. Senang bertemu dengan kalian_." Ujar England."_Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai EksKulnya. Hari ini temanya adalah 'Tea party_'." Ucap Nesia lalu tersenyum.

"_Tea party?_" ujar anak-anak EksKul memasak dengan kompaknya.

"_Benar! Tea party! Biasanya saat mengadakan pesta minum teh, ada makanan-makanan yang disajikan bersama teh, bukan? Nah.. Hari ini kita akan belajar membuat teh dan makanan yang cocok dan enak untuk tea party!_"

Seorang anak perempuan mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ya?_" ujar Nesia mempersilahkan anak itu.

"_Bukankah setiap teh itu sama saja? Lalu mengapa kita harus belajar membuat teh?_" tanya anak itu.

"_Tidak selalu! Setiap teh itu bisa berbeda rasanya tergantung cara penyajiannya dan pembuatannya. Teh sendiri ada bermacam-macam jenisnya seperti teh bunga, teh hitam, teh putih, dan sebagainya!_"

"_O…_" Ujar anak-anak EksKul memasak sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Aya mengangkat tangannya. Nesia pun mempersilahkan Aya.

"_Lalu makanan seperti apa yang cocok untuk tea party?_" tanya Aya.

"_Macam-macam! Bisa sandwich, scone, pie-pie yang berukuran kecil, dan sebagainya!_"

Anak-anak kembali menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"_Baiklah! Sekarang ibu akan memperlihatkan kalian cara membuat makanan yang enak untuk tea party sementara pak Arthur nantinya akan memperlihatkan cara membuat dan menyajikan teh dengan baik dan benar untuk tea party!_"

Jadi begitulah, beberapa puluh menit digunakan Nesia untuk mengajari cara membuat makanan yang enak untuk tea party. Setelah itu, England mengajari cara untuk membuat dan menyajikan teh dengan baik dan benar.

Lama Kemudian….

"_Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian sudah melihat cara untuk membuat teh dan makanan yang enak untuk tea party dengan baik dan benar. Sekarang, silakan mencoba sendiri._" Ucap Nesia setelah ia dan England selesai mengajari para murid membuat teh dan makanan untuk tea party.

Para murid pun lalu mengambil bahan-bahan dan mencoba untuk membuat teh dan makanan untuk tea party seperti yang sudah diajari oleh England dan Nesia tadi.

"_Makasih 'ya, Kirana._" Ucap England di sela-sela waktu mereka saat mengawasi para murid memasak.

"_Untuk?_" balas Nesia bingung.

"_Telah mengizinkanku menjadi guru pembimbing EksKul memasak._"

"_Tidak apa-apa 'kok! Lagian Arthur-san sendiri yang kuminta untuk jadi guru pembimbing EksKul memasak._"

"_Ya.. dan itu membuat para personifikasi kaget termasuk aku. Sebetulnya, apa alasanmu melakukan itu?_"

"_Eng.. itu.._" Nesia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "_Karena Arthur-san pintar dalam membuat minuman._"

"_Eh?_"

"_Arthur-san selalu dapat membuat setiap minuman dengan baik sehingga rasanya menjadi enak. Namun aku.. bahkan membuat kopi instan untuk Rangga saja tidak bisa.._"

Arthur terdiam, ia memang ingat bahwa Nesia itu memang entah kenapa tidak bisa membuat ataupun meracik minuman. Namun anehnya, Nesia sangat pintar dalam memasak makanan.

"_Aku mungkin memang pintar memasak makanan, namun dalam hal membuat minuman sangatlah tidak bagus. Arthur-san mungkin tidak dapat memasak makanan dengan baik, namun dalam hal membuat minuman sangatlah hebat. Kita saling melengkapi, itulah alasanku meminta Arthur-san menjadi guru pembimbing ekskul memasak._" Ujar Nesia.

Arthur hanya diam, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "_Begitu ya.._".

-OoO-

Klub Magic.

Beryl kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang klub magic. Meskipun kegiatan klub masih akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, laki-laki berkaca mata itu dengan rajinnya melangkah ke ruangan tempat klub magic. (Author: Sungguh hebat kau, nak! #gampared)

Treeettt{sfx: suara pintu dibuka}

Beryl membuka pintu pelan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, yang terlihat hanya kegelapan. Beryl lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Halo, ada orang?_" ujar Beryl, namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia pun lalu memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu, namun entah kenapa, setiap kali ingin dinyalakan, saklar lampu itu selalu susah ditemukan.

'Uh, saklar lampunya di mana sih?' Beryl terus mencari saklarnya, namun ia tetap saja tidak menemukannya.

'Eng?' Seseorang tiba-tiba menoel punggung Beryl dari belakang. Merasakan hal itu, Beryl menengok ke belakang. Tiba-tiba..

"_GYAAAA!_"

Teriakan Beryl menggema. Sosok yang tadi menoelnya memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya serta membawa sebuah lilin kecil menyala yang diletakan disebuah cawan yang entah didapat dari mana. #plak. Beryl sudah mulai ketakutan akan hal itu. Namun lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

"_Kau kenapa?_" ujar sosok yang tadi menakuti Beryl. Tangan sosok itu kini berada di saklar lampu yang sedari tadi di cari Beryl, nampaknya ialah yang menyalakan lampu itu. Sosok itu lalu membuka jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, sosok itu ternyata..

"_Pak Lukas?_" ujar Beryl, "_Kenapa anda di sini?_"

"_Bapak merupakan guru pembimbing klub ini bersama pak Arthur. Namun pak Arthur sekarang sedang mengajar di EksKul memasak_."

"_Oh.._"

Seseorang muncul dari pintu ruangan klub magic.

"_Halo, pak Lukas! Halo, Beryl!_" sapa orang itu, tepatnya Raka.

"_Halo._" Norway dan Beryl.

"_Avi nggak sama kamu, Rak?_" tanya Beryl.

"_Nggak, dia izin. Katanya ada kegiatan di klub fujodanshi_."

"_Hm._."

Raka berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada diruangan itu lalu mendudukinya. Begitu pula dengan Norway dan Beryl.

"_Anggota klub ini cuman kalian berdua?_" tanya Norway

"_Tidak, ada 10 orang. 3 orang anak kelas 11, 4 orang anak kelas 10 dan 3 orang anak kelas 12_." Jawab Beryl.

"_Kegiatan klub kalian biasanya apa?_" tanya Norway kembali.

"_Banyak. Kumpul-kumpul terus ngobrol-ngobrol tentang kejadian-kejadian mistis, coba-coba praktekin ilmu sihir, jalan-jalan sebulan sekali ke tempat yang terkenal dengan keanehannya dan sebagainya.._" Jawab Raka.

"_Tempat yang terkenal dengan keanehannya?_" tanya Norway bingung.

"_Iya pak, misalnya kayak lintasan kereta api Bintaro di Jakarta Selatan yang menurut para warga sekitar dianggap angker, terowongan Casablanca di Basuki Rachmat yang katanya ada penghuninya, rumah kentang Prapanca di Jln. Dharmawangsa 9 yang terkenal angker dan berhantu oleh warga sekitar danblablablablablablabla.._"

Mereka bertiga pun mengobrol satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya anggota klub magic yang lain datang.

-OoO-

Klub Fujodanshi

Di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya ruangan klub Fujodanshi. Terlihat banyak murid yang berada di ruangan yang memang lumayan luas itu, termasuk Kuro, Hikari, Lala, Dinda, Tara, Avi, dan Kiki. Hal-hal yang mereka lakukan? Ngomongin tentang hints sho ai, shounen ai itu sendiri, yaoi dan sebangsa-bangsanya yang berada di manga, anime, maupun sekolah mereka sendiri, SMA Chaniago.

"Eh, tadi si Aya izin katanya dia ada ekskul memasak."

"Eh, gue punya si kembar Heinz yang ada hints sho ai-nya loh!"

"Ada doujin baru nggak?"

"Guedengar di kelas 11B pas pelajaran kedua ada peristiwa hebat loh!"

"Gyaa! Dia itu emang tipe uke banget ya.. Cute banget deh.."

Kira-kira itulah beberapa suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu dari sekian suara-sura yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi lumayan berisik.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan klub itu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang berbeda gender. Yang satunya laki-laki bernampilan Asia bermata cokelat dan satunya lagi seorang perempuan Eropa dengan sebuah bunga menghiasi rambutnya.

"_Halo semua!_" seru perempuan itu, membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Nama Ibu, Elizaveta Hedervary, Ibu merupakan wali kelas 11B. Salam kenal_!"

"_Dan nama bapak adalah Kiku Honda, Bapak adalah wali kelas 11A. Mulai sekarang kami berdua akan menjadi guru pembimbing klub ini._"

'Uh, bapak itu orang Jepang..' batin Kiki.

Hungary lalu menunjuk seorang siswa yang berada di dekatnya.

"_Kamu._"

"_Ya, bu?_"

"_Apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukan klub ini selama ini_?"

"_Eng… saling bagi-membagi dan tukar-menukar doujin, gambar, fanfic dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan yaoi dan sho ai._"

"_Hmm.. begitu yah.. Hanya itu?_"

"_Eng… tidak juga sih.. Tapi saya lupa, bu! Hehehehe.._" ujar anak itu cengengesan.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri agar lebih _akrab?" usul Hungary dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Lalu, mereka pun saling memperkenalkan diri.

-OoO-

Ekskul Karate

Wisnu dan Valen serta murid-murid lainnya yang ikut EksKul Karate sekarang tengah berada di lapangan sekolah. Terlihat murid-murid tersebut kini tengah berlatih sambil dibimbing oleh guru EksKul karate.

Prak!{sfx: suara kayu patah}

Kayu yang tadi dipegang oleh Wisnu kini telah patah setelah ditendang oleh Valen.

"_Seperti biasa, kau memang hebat, Val!_" ujar Wisnu lalu berhigh-five dengan Valen.

"_Thanks_." Balas Valen.

"_Eh, ngomong-ngomong gimana tadi_?" tanya Valen kepada Wisnu.

"_Apanya?_"

"_Gurunya._"

"_Oh.. ada uh yang ngajar dikelas gue, perempuan dari Ukraina. Dadanya besar banget. Sama yang satunya lagi, katanya laki-laki tapi mukanya cantik kayak perempuan. Nggak ada yang percaya, makanya dipanggil ibu._"

"_He.. Kalau di kelas gue sih tadi bu Kirana masuk, tapi kita cuman ngegombal dia aja, nggak belajar. Terus ada juga laki-laki dari Inggris, tadi dia bertengkar sama guru yang kayaknya dari luar negeri juga. Untung ada pak Rangga. Tapi serem juga sih_."

"_Woi! Kalian bukannya latihan malah mengobrol, latihan sana!_" Suara teriakan seorang guru pembimbing mengageti Wisnu dan Valen yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Takut akan dihukum, mereka pun segera latihan.

To Be Continue dengan tidak elitnya.

-OoO-

Maaf kalau misalnya ficnya agak jelek dan tergolong agak pendek, saya nulis ini sambil galau, sih #plak. Sorry!

Ini dia balasan review-reviewnya:

**Yuna Hirako**: Benarkah? Berarti suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa telah menyebabkan OC buatan Amelia Rizky sama seperti anda. Jangan-jangan… takdir? #Plak. Thanks buat reviewnya!

**Yuki Hiiro**: Terus cintai fanfic ini! Thanks buat review dan OCs-nya.

**D.N. **: Terima kasih karena telah menyadari hal itu. Bagaimana dengan yang sekarang? Masih ada typonya? Palingan juga banyak #senyum miris. Makasih untuk reviewnya!

**uchiha hani namikaze**: Tenang aja.. Murid-muridnya nggak mati kok! Trims buat reviewnya..

: Thanks buat review dan OCnya!

**Luciano Fyro**: Nggak apa-apa kok, kalau England yang jadi guru ekskul kasih untuk pujiannya.. Siapa dulu dong yang bikin? #sombong mode on #gampared. Danke untuk reviewnya~~

**HannySyra9**: Okey, thanks for your review!

**cureokami11**: Hahaha.. sayang sekali, nggak ada murid yang mati. Thanks untuk reviewnya!

**LalaNur Aprilia**: Jangan pundung dan kaget dong! Ini sudah apdet. Danke untuk reviewnya..

Sampai jumpa hari jum'at depan! (Itupun kalau bisa #ditendang). Bye!


End file.
